undead_assaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Javelin Gunner
__TOC__ Introduction The Javelin Gunner utilizes explosive weaponry in order to eliminate large hordes of Tier 3 Hostile, damage or kill Tier 1 and 2 Hostile, and place\disarm various traps and remote explosive devices. This class is armed with the conventional assault rifle, but has minimal to no need for attack damage items for it relies on explosives to destroy hostiles. Javelin gunners are most effective when paired with a high-damage class (Automatic Rifleman, Ghost, Squad Designated Marksman etc.) for it can severely injure or finish off massive hostiles while kiting for the damage-based class. Abilities '''-Soldier Skills' main page here '-HE Rocket' Level 1: 1,000 Damage, improves range Level 2: 1,400 Damage, improves range Level 3: 1,800 Damage, improves range Level 4: 2,200 Damage, improves range(70 range) The HE Rocket is incredibly useful for clearing out large hordes of Tier-3 Hostiles. It has a very high Area of Effect, but does reduced damage to armored targets, making it ineffective against any durable opponent. In essence, HE Rocket should not be leveled; under most circumstances, more than once becuase of its damage restrictions. An exception would be PMC mode, where the range and damage bonus of improving this skill proves very useful when taking down lighter enemy vehicles; such as convoys, and can destroy multiple advancing helicopters from a long distance. '-AT Rocket' Level 1: 3,000 Damage, improves range Level 2: 4,500 Damage, imrpoves range Level 3: 6,000 Damage, improves range Level 4: 7,500 Damage, improves range(70 range) The AT rocket is by far the most useful ability of the javelin gunner. With very small Area of Effect, this rocket requires much more skill than others. Its incredibly high damage output makes it ideal for weakening, or killing any high-health target(If you can hit it). The further you are from your opponent, the longer it takes for a rocket to reach your designated point of impact, so make sure to predict where the opponent will be when your rocket touches down by figuring its average movement trajectory and speed along with any terrain features that may obstruct its path. *NOTE: Dexterity and Whiz Kid will drastically improve the damage of the AT rocket, Heres the math for AT rocket with level 2 soldier skills(13 Dexterity), Whiz Kid(+30% explosive damage) and AT at level 4: 7,500(0.3+0.13)=3,225, which is 43% of 7,500. Add those two: 3,225+7,500=10,725. '-Javelin Skills''' Level 1: Unlocks Disarm, Smoke Grenade, and increases damage radius of HE rocket; Rocket Cooldown and energy cost -5 Level 2: Unlocks Explosive Charge, increases velocity of AT rocket; Rocket Cooldown and energy cost -5 Level 3: Unlocks Energy Generator(+50% energy regeneration); Rocket Cooldown and energy cost -5 Level 4: Unlocks Paralysis Trap and Claymore; Rocket Cooldown and energy cost -5(for a total of -20) Javelin Skills are useful regardless of any build or game mode you do. Constantly place and disarm explosive charges to stock them for usage in other circumstances. Although Javelin Skills do not increase the damage of rockets, you will end up dealing more total damage because of the cooldown and energy reductions alongside of the 50% energy regeneration bonus; in addition to improving the rockets base function (AoE for HE and Velocity for AT to hit targets at a further range with improved accuracy) Recommended Skill Identifiers *EN + WK (Highly reccomended in almost every scenario) *EN + IN (For those who prefer traps and charges) *PU + WK (Alternative if you have space to hold E-cells) Recommended Equipment *Explosive Charges *M-5 MAR or MGL (& 40mm Grenades) *Frag Grenades *MRL *Energy Cells *Kinetic Integrator(Non-Prioritized) Recommended Builds AT Rocket Focus HE Rocket 1, Javelin Skills 1, and Soldier Skills 2 in whatever order preferred > AT Rocket 1 > Javelin Skills 2 > AT Rocket 4 > Javelin Skills 4 PMC the AI dodge rockets, so use rockets on vehicles or advancing groups instead of ones who are holding position. Soldier Skills 2 > HE Rocket 1 > Javelin Skills 1 > HE Rocket 4 > Javelin Skills 4 Category:Classes